


How do I do this?

by MiaVivisol



Series: I don't know how to know [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Diabetic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Malec, lets do this, malec malec malec, so hi this is the prequel i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVivisol/pseuds/MiaVivisol
Summary: Hmm. Junior Alec Lightwood hasn't ever liked anyone quite the way he likes senior Magnus Bane. He isn't even sure what he wants, just...Hey, how about this? If Magnus tutored Alec, they would get to spend time together! Not that Alec needed tutoring...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Just wanted to give you this fluffy crap before you started to think I died. It's the prequel to Malec, Tutoring and Getting Drunk.

Alec stood still, his right hand positioned to knock a door. His other hand was clenched in a fist. He sighed roughly before pulling back and making a frustrated sound. He closed his eyes and seemed to be counting to ten. When his eyes opened, they were steely blue. He made up his mind and rapped sharply on the door. 

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

The door opened. Inside stood a man covered from head to toe in shiny objects. He was looking down at Alec in what seemed to be amusement. 

"Yes?" asked the tall man.

Alec thought he had lost his nerves a minute ago, but this was starting to get ridiculous. He stared at Magnus for a while before realizing he was checkng him out, and then promptly blushed and looked down.

"Can you tutor me?" he asked shyly, looking up through his lashes. Suddenly, his eyes widened. 

"I mean, l-like, studies, and- and stuff. Not- nothing else." Well, there goes his charming first impression.

Magnus clapped his hands in joy inwardly. Finally, Alec was noticing him. 

"Well, Alexander, I would love to. Why don't you come in?"

****

"It's not so hard, Alexander." 

"Can you just say that again, please? Last time?" 

*deep sigh* "All right. Non contact force is one that has an effect on the body without there being physical contact."

Magnus was really trying. Really. He didn't want to make an innuendo out of that and get to see Alec's blush again.

Suuuuure, he didn't.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks!"  
**** 

"So, how do I pay you?"  
Magnus tried, but lately he had been passing by way too many innuendos.

"Well, I'd have to teach you how to pay me, Alexander. That would just put us in an endless cycle, me teaching you and you paying me back." 

Cue the blush. Cue Magnus' satisfied cat-like purr. 

That blush...  
****

"Why are you even going to him? Alec, you know everything. Unless he's a really hot guy that needs fairytale princes to save him." 

" Uh, Izzy, I need to go..."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

****

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the main thing coming soon.


End file.
